1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to means of fastening data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, may be equipped with data storage devices, such as an optical disk drive. Mounting the optical disk drive to the electronic device with screws is inefficient and requires the use of a tool, such as a screwdriver, which is inconvenient.